


Reflections

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [60]
Category: And Then There Were None - Christie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Gen, Grim Reapers, Magical Girls, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Vera and her partner reflect on why they were chosen as Magical Reapers.





	Reflections

"Murder."

"Huh?"

The brunette turned to look at her blonde companion. "The reason I was chosen as a Magical Reaper. I let a child drown when I could have saved him easily, all because of a man I loved."

The other girl looked down at the street below, legs swinging back and forth. "Compared to what I did, that's not as bad. After all, I could have told my mother that I wasn't raped. How many of those boys would still be alive?"

Vera Claythorne put a hand on her partner's shoulder. "Meredith, you were scared. You feared what would happen if your mother knew you were in bed with a boy she did not approve of. Besides, you didn't know what she would do. _I_ knew Cyril would die. I am more damned than you."

"At least we have the chance to atone," Meredith said. "If we didn't feel regret, we wouldn't have been chosen to become Magical Reapers."

Just then, the sounds of glass breaking and honking car horns caught their attention. Looking down, the girls saw a swarm of monstrous, ghostly forms swooping about, cackling madly.

"Time to get to work," Vera said, her face taking on a determined expression. Holding out a hand to summon her scythe, she leapt from the building, rocketing toward the chaos below.

"Right behind you." Conjuring her own weapon--a set of razor-edged cards--Meredith followed her partner down, ready to do her job.


End file.
